The Teacher and the Student
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Angel has too many glasses of wine and finds Collins sleeping on the couch...


Collins had just came home from work. He sighed as he walked in, stupid shoes clacking against the hardwood, tie near choking him, as he walked over by the couch looking like a sold out, tired three piece suit.

He was two things: super horny, and craving a big plump slice of Angelcake. But there was a major thing wrong: Angel wasn't here. And he was still horny, but like, he was horny everyday, so that really wasn't a big issue.

The issue was that Angel wasn't here to satisfy his craving!

Collins sighed as he plopped on the worn couch, setting his initialed briefcase to his side. He leaned his head back, suit still on. He closed his eyes for a bit concentrating on the darkness surrounding his tired eyes and slowly dozed off...

Angel opened the door to their apartment to find it unusually quiet. He walked in and found Collins snoring softly, still in his work attire, still very formal, his black tie still cuffed tightly to his neck, his grey blazer jacket still buttoned up. It was the cutest thing he ever saw.

Angel walked in softly making minimal noise in a combo of blue jeans and black t shirt and red jacket, setting his pickle tub down by the door. He softly padded over to the kitchen in worn converses. His soft hands ached from the long drumming session that collected a near fifty dollars, which was tucked in a tan bag within the pickle tub.

He glanced back over to a peaceful napping giant that was his lover. He wouldn't mind a nice glass of wine and a rest either. He took out the chilled red merlot wine Collins bought, knowing Angel preferred red wine to hard liquor. He poured herself a glass and sat upon one of the many barstools they had for their standing counter that served as a table and took a sip...

Angel's head was swimming with a nice buzz. He had two glasses too many. He should have thought better about that third glass of wine. He was always a lightweight when it came to drinking. However Angel was giggling to himself madly, his fingers thrumming irregular beats upon the countertop. The still open bottle of red wine filled the room with its beautiful delicious aroma, like a perfume.

Angel glanced backwards at a still yet undisturbed Collins, who looked so uncomfortable in those clothes. The truth was he was perfectly fine, but Angel's growing horniness mixed with his slight intoxication made him a bit more willing to get what he wanted. He wanted Collins.

Collins slowly came back into consciousness, as he felt a warm, heavy, pressure upon his lap. He slowly opened his eyes to find a confident, casual, not-in-drag Angel straddling his lap, slowly loosening his tie with his soft long fingers. Was he still in a dream? A horny dream? Had to be, because this was the sexiest thing ever.

"Angel?" Collins whispered softly waking out of his daze.

An aroma filled the air, and Collins found its source, looking to his left. A half empty wine bottle, which meant that Angel was either drunk or thoroughly buzzed. He had to admit this might have been the best dream ever, if it was one. But it wasn't, and Angel's hips so close to his turned him on greatly to say the least.

Out of all the kinkier things they had done, by far this was an absolute first. What astounded Collins more was Angel's complete confidence out of drag. He had always known his confidence level hit the pits in men's clothes, yet here he was, smiling.

"Angel? Are you okay?" Asking him despite his obvious intoxication and suspected horniness.

Angel smiled and giggled whispering in Collins ear.

"Of course Professor. You look hot. Why don't you get more... comfortable?" Angel purred in a Spanish lint that sent shivers down Collins spine as he disposed of his tie.

"May-maybe you should lie down, nap it off." Collins stuttered, getting a bit hot under the collar and a bit more somewhere lower. Honestly, he wasn't used to this Angel. But he was loving it. He loved every facet of Angel Dumott Schunard. And although he now extremely horny, he wasn't about to take advantage of him because he was drunk.

The black v-neck shirt showed off his caramel collarbone oh so nicely. His slim figure was hugged nicely by the small black shirt, showing off Angel's toned muscles and curvy figure. It was such a beautiful sexy sight in front of him.

Angel pulled him into a deep kiss and Collins couldn't resist. Collins wet muscle roamed his hot cavern, the taste of alcoholic merlot still lingering as Collins kissed her hungrily.

Collins grabbed Angel by the nape of his neck and pulled him closer for a hotter kiss, his tongue grazing over Angel's teeth, Angel's tender hands temporarily forgetting about his half unbuttoned blazer in the heat of the moment to clutch Collins face.

Soft moans escaped their lips, driving the other on until the break of air was needed. They both gasped as their lungs reached out for air. Angel smiled as he continued to unbutton his blazer, moving closer onto his lap, their both growing arousals nearly touching.

Collins continued to kiss him from his lips, to his jawline, down to the lobe of his ear and nibbled on his sweet spot. Collins eyes widened a bit at the proximity, biting back a moan as the friction of his soft dress pants and Angel's rough jeans rubbed against each other, giving his growing arousal friction.

Angel gasped and leaned forward, before gaining back her slight composure, "Now why would I do that, when I want to do this?" Angel said purring as he slid the unbuttoned blazer off Collins' shoulders, to reveal his grey and black vest and white dress shirt.

Collins couldn't think. All thought of how freaking hot this was and how beautiful Angel is. His hand slid up underneath the tight black shirt to stroke his smooth, tone stomach, rubbing in circles with his thumb.

Angel rubbed Collins chest through the vest, as Collins arms slipping out of the stiff blazer. Angel smirked as he attacked Collins lips once more as teeth clashed in the hot kiss, tossing his open red jacket off and to the side as well as Collins blazer absentmindedly, their mind focused on each other.

Hot tongues danced in ecstasy, loins growing hotter and pants getting tighter with each hot kiss.

Collins slid his hands up in Angel's shirt, pushing up and attacking his smooth stomach with kisses and hickeys.

Angel tilted his head back as he let out a loud moan. Collins pushed up Angel's shirt further, slipping off of him as he left a small saliva trail to Angel's taut nipple.

His big hands roamed over Angel's flawless caramel back. Angel let out a moan as he moved his torso closer to Collins, who was sucking and teasing both his nipples, swirling around them with his tongue and sucking them.

Angel started to grind on top of Collins, the need for friction desperately needed for their now both rock hard members.

Collins moaned loudly, the bulge in Angel's pants prominent, as his hand traveled to his crotch fingering the jean material in his fingers.

Angel gasped loudly and bucked as a hand roughly rubbed his hard arousal through the thick material of his jeans.

Angel hastily took off Collins' vest and started to unbutton his shirt, moans and gasps escaping his lips as Collins unbuttoned his jeans showing the white lacy boy shorts beneath and nibbled seductively on his ear.

Through the haze of foreplay, Angel happened to sober up a bit, however still not wanting to stop, stop what they were on the verge of doing.

"Nnn...Collins...bedroom..." Angel moaned as Collins was massaging her waist, his tongue lapping teasingly at his taut nipple , slowly gliding up the middle of his smooth caramel chest, sucking on Angel's small Adam's Apple lightly, then kissing Angel lightly as he moaned through his mouth, Collins nodding in agreement at the word bedroom.

He picks him up, Angel playfully shouting out in surprise as his legs lock onto Collins body. They kissed and rubbed tongues as Collins carried him off to the bedroom and setting him on the bed gently.

Angel looked teasingly at him as he strips down, using his toes to playfully rub against the bulge in his pants. He leaned in closer to Angel, kissing up and down his body. In the spur of the moment, they strip down to their underwear, Angel in her lacy unmentionables and Collins in his dark briefs. Collins grabs Angel by her sides and pulls him closer as he leans down to caress Angels warm skin with his tongue. Angel ran her fingers around Collins head, melting to his touch and gasping lightly. Collins then stops and lays in bed with him. Closely laying together, Angel resting his head on Collins shoulder as he sucks gently on his neck.

"Oh Collins..." Angel moaned, holding onto Collins back as his tongue went to work around his neck.

Collins took Angels hand and slid it down his briefs, placing it onto his erect cock, causing a soft gasp to escape Angels lips. Collins leaned in and kissed him as he slowly stroked his hard flesh, gliding the skin back and forth over the head. Angel could feel the hot pre-come oozing out of the head, making him yearn for a taste.

Angel let go and grabbed the blanket, tossing it over them. He bent down and put his head under the blankets, reaching for Collins briefs and pulling them down. Angle swirled his tongue around Collins shaft, licking up all of the salty sweet fluid. He took him into his mouth and slowly bobbed up and down while gently sucking. Angel felt Collins hands move under and pull him up, planting his lips on him and kissing him hard, rolling over to have Angel on his back.

"I want you so fucking bad," Collins husked.

"Oh god," Angel moaned

Collins went down, between Angels legs and slid of her lacy panties, her own excitement jumping up in front of his face. His hand moved between Angels legs. as Angel spread them wider for him. Collins crept his fingers to reach Angles tight muscle ring, pushing two fingers against it as he gave Angels erection a light kiss. A gel whimpered in delight as Collins fingers pushed inward, twisting and rubbing inside him, as his tongue flicked against his cock. Collins moved back on top of him, unable to resist any further, climbing between Angels spread legs. Angel ran his hands all over his chest and arms.

Collins prepared his hard shaft, he pushed Angels legs back and locked them around his waist. He pushed forward and Angel felt the thick hot head of Collins cock prod under under his balls a couple of times before it found Angels sensitive ring. He pushed in and slid into him effortlessly.

"Oh, fuck," Collins groaned.

Angel gasped in ecstasy as the head of Collins cock rubbed across his prostate, as he gripped his arms and arched his back.

"Collins..."

"So tight... so good..."

Collins started slowly, but picked up the pace quickly. He was pounding into Angel with long thrusts, hard and fast.

Angel moaned and whimpered, writhing in sexual lust underneath him. Angel gripped the back of his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him. Collins tongue thrust into his mouth as they kissed each other hard and sloppy. Collins let his body weight fall on top of Angel and wrapped his arms around him as his hips pumped his cock in and out. While his mouth moved down to Angels neck, Angel gasped, almost digging his nails into Collins back as his body tensed up and his back arched.

"Oh, Collins! I'm... I'm..." Angel cried out before he felt the hot squirts of his release shoot between their bodies. Angels tight inner walls spasmed and contracted around Collins thrusting shaft, making Collins groan and shout.

Collins body flexed on top of Angel as his thrusting grew harder and erratic. Angel could feel Collins cock jerking and pulsing inside him. Collins cried out as he exploded inside Angel. He could feel the warm wetness of Collins cum at his entrance. As Collins thrusting slowed, Angel could feel the warm seed drip down.

Collins remained on top of him as they held on to each other and panted loudly. Once they gained enough energy, Collins turned over and fell back, laying next to Angel.

Angel turned as Collins turned to have his back face him. Angel laid his head on Collins shoulder and put his arm around him, squeezing him tightly. Collins grabbed the bed sheets and threw it over their tired bodies. Collins turned and gathered a worn Angel in his arms, slowly stroking the back of Angel's head.

"Love you, my Collins," Angel whispered as his eyes grew weary.

"Love you, my Angel." Collins says as he gives Angel a nudge on the cheek.


End file.
